metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Transfer Lock
Transfer Lock is in Metroid Prime Hunters on the Celestial Archives. Description The Transfer Lock is a large room containing many enemies to destroy. It is split into an indoor area and an outer section called the Space Dock"The outer section (Space Dock) of this map is not available in Battle mode." (Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide, page 90), which features a control area that is inaccessible and blocked by windows that shine yellow. The indoor area features two Portals. One takes Samus to the Synergy Core, while the other takes her to the Docking Bay after a puzzle is completed. Jump Pads allow Samus to ascend to these Portals. A Universal Ammunition Expansion can be found at the bottom. The Space Dock is where the enemy battles occur. Samus fights Guardians, Voldrums and EnemySpawners releasing Psycho Bits (v1.0 and v2.0). There is also a chance that a Bounty Hunter can be encountered there later on. The Photon Stabilizer can be scanned here. Samus must destroy the Psycho Bits to lower three Force Fields that guard projectile-sensitive Switches near the back of the Space Dock. Samus must shoot them to release three more switches near the front of the Dock. Once these are shot, a large Force Field near the back of the room, preventing access to the interior of a control area, deactivates. Samus can scan the Portal Controller inside to activate a Portal at the top of the room that leads to the Docking Bay. During her escape, there is a chance that Guardians or a Bounty Hunter will again be found here, but she can ignore them. Connecting rooms *Synergy Core (via Portal) *Docking Bay (via Portal) Inhabitants ]] *Guardians/Bounty Hunter *Psycho Bit v1.0s *Psycho Bit v2.0s *Voldrums Items ;Universal Ammunition Expansion :At the bottom of the first segment of the room. Scans ;Portal:""TELEPORTATION DEVICE ONLINE. STEP INTO THE PORTAL TO WARP TO ANOTHER LOCATION." ;Docking Bay L3:"RECEIVING PORT FOR ALIMBIC PASSENGER CARRIERS." ;Docking Bay L2:"RECEIVING PORT FOR ALIMBIC MEDIUM-RANGE TRANSPORTS." ;Docking Bay L1:"RECEIVING PORT FOR ALIMBIC HEAVY-CARGO STARFREIGHTERS." ;Portal Controller:"A NEARBY PORTAL HAS BEEN OPENED." ;Switches:"THIS PROJECTILE-SENSITIVE SWITCH CONTROLS THE FORCE FIELD IN THIS AREA." ;Photon Stabilizer:"BRIDGE SECURED BY BEAM OF TRIPOLARIZED PHOTONS." Multiplayer in the Transfer Lock.]] The Transfer Lock is also included as a playable stage in the game's multiplayer mode. As in the single-player mode, the Transfer Lock consists of a central pyramid and a number of weapons. There are two Portals at its base that lead to corridors with Jump Pads, which allow access to the pyramid-esque structure. The pyramid connects via bridge to several hexagonal structures with no gravity. In all modes, with the exception of Battle and Survival, the arena is enlarged, with the hexagonal structures now serving as entrances and exits to an exposed area. The exposed area has three platforms, which serve as spawning points. From the exposed area there is a view of some of the outer structure of the Transfer Lock. The Imperialist, Battlehammer and Volt Driver are available and can be used here by all Bounty Hunters. The stage is well-suited to Kanden's Stinglarva. Trivia *Strangely, Samus can also interact with projectile-sensitive locks at the back of the room by touching them instead of shooting them, although touching the locks in the front has no effect. References es:Esclusa de Transbordo Category:Rooms Category:Celestial Archives Category:Rooms containing Universal Ammunition Expansion(s) Category:Rooms where Hunters/Guardians are encountered Category:Multiplayer Levels